


coming back down

by CerinityKS



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 05:46:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4008103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CerinityKS/pseuds/CerinityKS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As soon as Newt woke up, he knew it was going to be a bad day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	coming back down

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from the song "bad day" because obviously
> 
> prompted by a lovely anon on tumblr, found [here](http://gladerlove.tumblr.com/post/119871990421/i-dont-know-if-youre-taking-prompts-or-not-if)

As soon as Newt woke up, he knew it was going to be a bad day.

His knee and hip ached, bone deep and fierce, and as soon as he moved it felt like tendrils of fire lacing up and down his leg. He muffled a moan of pain and instead fumbled for the pain meds he kept in his bedside drawer. 

He swallowed down two dry and tried to move to a more comfortable position.

“Newt?” Thomas knocked on his door, concern obvious in his voice, and Newt groaned. 

“Yeah Tommy?”

“You gettin’ up today?”

It was always a toss-up with Newt. There were days when the pain was too bad, where Newt had to stay in bed and breathe through, hoping it wouldn’t get any worse. Then there were days where it was barely noticeable, just an itch in the back of his head and he could limp around to his heart’s content. 

Today was a bad day. 

Newt just groaned in reply to Thomas’ question, which was answer enough. He could heart Thomas curse, then a whispered conversation between him and Aris, Thomas’ boyfriend who had been sleeping over more and more lately.

“Scale of 0 to 10?” came a moment later.

Newt thought about it, and finally replied, “A solid 8.”

Thomas cursed again, and there was another whispered conversation between him and Aris before someone walked away.

“I need to get to work, and Aris has a consult to get to, but he’ll be back around noon. Will you be good until then do you think?”

Newt glanced at the clock. It was just before 8.

“Yeah, yeah I’ll be fine, get to work you bloody worrier.”

Thomas laughed, but a moment later Newt heard him walking away. The apartment was mostly silent after that, and Newt heard them leave a few minutes later. 

The pain had started to ratchet up, turning into a 9, and he shoved a pillow between his legs to keep his right one propped up and hopefully relieve some pressure on the joints and muscles. He must have fallen into a light haze because he woke to his door opening.

“Ari’?” he slurred. He’d been out long enough for the pain meds to do most of their job, the pain down to a more manageable 5 or 6. 

“Not so much,” Minho’s cheerful voice replied.

Newt groaned again, for a completely different reason.

“Which one called you?” he demanded. 

Minho laughed as he sat down on the edge of the bed. 

“They both did. Neither wanted to leave you alone, especially since Aris’ client is being particularly difficult and he doesn’t think he’ll be able to leave by noon after all. But more importantly, how are you feeling?”

Minho’s hand cupped Newt’s cheek, cool to the touch, and Newt sighed. “Better than before.”

“Good,” Minho smiled, before he leant down and pressed their lips together shortly. Newt hummed into the kiss, relaxed, and managed not to pout when Minho pulled back. 

“Do you have any work you need to do today?” he asked. Newt shook his head, grateful that he’d managed to find a job he could do from home.

“Nothing that can’t wait.”

“Good. Now, just sit back and relax, I’ll take care of you,” Minho leered.

“Oh my god, you look ridiculous, stop it,” Newt snorted.

“Don’t lie, you love it,” Minho taunted.

Newt opened his mouth to retort when Minho shifted, grabbed his leg, and then started to do something with his hands that made the tense muscles relax even more. Newt moaned instead, the pins and needle feeling in his leg slowly dimming. 

“I love your hands,” he whimpered. 

“Just my hands?” Minho laughed. 

“You mouth has its uses as well, I suppose,” Newt smirked. 

“Cheeky.”

The massage lasted another few minutes before he set Newt’s leg back down. Newt had slipped back into a light, sleepy haze at the ministrations and Minho grinned at the relaxed lines of his face. 

Minho stood up and made sure to stay silent as he slipped from the room and made his way to the kitchen. Thomas or Aris had left out some of the tea that Newt liked, and when he lifted the kettle on the stove top water sloshed inside it. He grinned, silently tanking them as he went about making Newt some breakfast. 

“Min?” Newt called out a few minutes later, voice slurred.

“Be there in a sec!”

He put the last of it on a tray and then carried it slowly back to the room. 

Newt sat up in bed when Minho walked back in, smiling. “You made me breakfast?” he teased. 

“I can be a good boyfriend sometimes,” Minho just smirked. 

Newt laughed, and Minho smiled as he climbed in next to him and settled the tray over their combined laps. 

“Thank you,” Newt pressed a kiss to Minho’s cheek as he grabbed the tea.

“Welcome.”

They ate in silence, and once they were done Minho gathered everything and put the tray off to the side. Newt was about to ask what Minho was going to do when Minho grabbed him and then manipulated their bodies so that they were cuddling on the bed, Minho spooned up behind him. 

Newt snorted and Minho pressed a grin into Newt’s hair. 

“Go back to sleep, yeah?”

Newt sighed, trying to sound put out. “A lazy day? Now I see why you came over. It wasn’t for me it was for my bed,” he teased.

“Ssssh, sleepy time now,” Minho replied.

Newt, realizing resistance was futile, just huffed and settled further into Minho’s hold. 

Maybe it wasn’t quite a bad day after all.


End file.
